spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Awakening
Death Awakening is the television pilot of the series Time Travellers. It aired on June 26, 2016. Plot SpongeBob SquarePants is a normal person, but one day, something awakens at restless pause as an unknown invasion is about to happen, but only a wise man can save them... or should I say alien? Transcript Note: The episode was originally published on the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki before being rewritten for Fanfiction.net, this transcript is the Fanfiction.net version. The episode begins with the titles of the show. The episode continues with a shot of the Earth turning as we zoom in onto the sea level to the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob is whistling at his workplace whilst Squidward is giving out orders of Krabby Patties. "I love this job and I don't want to go!" SpongeBob comments as he looks at the hole where Squidward and SpongeBob give a conversation as SpongeBob sees someone with a long brown coat with a brown pinstripe and white shirt combination with brown trousers sprint away. "Squidward? Did you see that person with that cool long coat?" "No." Squidward disagrees. "Tell me when you find him." SpongeBob requests. "Alright then." Squidward moans. SpongeBob then gets on with his frying before he hears a sizzling sound near the back door. SpongeBob opens the door and there's nothing. "I must be hearing things." SpongeBob says. One of the customers bites into a Krabby Patty and then starts to groan in a zombie way, Squidward is fast asleep as someone throws a chair at SpongeBob. SpongeBob closes his eyes as someone grabs his hands. "Come on, then!" A male voice tells him as he is the person that SpongeBob saw in the long brown coat takes him around the back door. "There seems to be a large quantity of possessed fish in the restaurant. Are okay, Mister...?" "SpongeBob." SpongeBob names himself. "I'm sure I've heard you somewhere. So, zombies... They're not gaseous at all. Living, breathing, zombies." The man describes the zombies to SpongeBob. "But how can there be zombies from a fast food chain?" The yellow sponge inquires. "SpongeBob, do you know anything about the distributor of the burger meat?" The man asks SpongeBob. "Err... I'll ask my boss." SpongeBob says. "By the way. What's your name?" "I'm the Doctor. Just the Doctor, nothing else." The Doctor introduces himself as he gives a wink. SpongeBob goes back inside and opens the door of Mr Krabs's office. The boss is working at his desk. "Sir... Who distributes our burgers?" He asks his boss. "The Bikini Bottom Beefy Burgers Limited." The crustacean replies. "Thanks, sir!" His employee comments as he sprints back to the Doctor, who's still waiting outside. "I've got it. Bikini Bottom Beefy Burgers Limited." "Thank you, by the way. Have you got a car?" The Doctor asks him as they later arrive at the company. "They do like to advertise themselves. Come on, let's get inside." "You need access from a restaurant chain to get inside there." SpongeBob tells him. "Oh, don't worry. I'm here for everything." The Doctor comments as he and SpongeBob come inside through the double doors and they see a receptionist behind a desk. "Hello, how can I help you?" The receptionist questions the Doctor and SpongeBob. "Mister SpongeBob SquarePants and John Smith to sign in." The Doctor lies as the receptionist looks at the clock, it's 2:06pm. "Just go through that door on the right of you two." The receptionist tells them. As they go out, the receptionist calls the head of the company. The Doctor and SpongeBob search their way to the head of the company as they luckily find the door with the CEO inside. "Oh, that was easy." "Took a couple of doors." SpongeBob comments. "Now. Before you two get called out of the building. What do you want?" The CEO complains to them. "Straight to the point. Your burgers seem to have a chemical in them which turn them into dead or alive zombies." The Doctor explains about the burger. "I'm sorry, sir. We never put 'any' chemicals in our beef. However, it's a 'different' meat to the others." The CEO lies to him. "You don't mean?!" SpongeBob asks him. "Alien meat." He reveals. "Oh yes and it's a alien meat that I know of. That makes it all the more useful for me and you." The Doctor says as he is pointing at SpongeBob. "I'm afraid that I'm going to have to let you two go." The CEO tells them. "Oh. That's okay." The Doctor thanks him as he leaves the CEO's office with SpongeBob. He then starts to run towards the main part of the building. He starts to sonic the place, destroying the machinery and starting to blow up the place. SpongeBob keeps a hold of the Doctor's hands as they run out of the building and see it explode from afar. "There you go, nothing to meat. Come on, let's get to somewhere safe." The Doctor says as They walk away from the destroyed building as the CEO twitches. "You will never destroy us." The CEO says. The Doctor gets SpongeBob to the Tardis. "So, what's this?" SpongeBob asks him. "Well, take a look." He tells him as the Doctor opens the doors to the Tardis console, SpongeBob is flabbergasted. "It's a wooden spaceship and it's bigger on the inside! It's a bigger and better interior design than my house." SpongeBob describes the inside for himself. "So, want a first trip?" The Doctor asks him. "Wherever I like?" SpongeBob inquires. "Sure." The Doctor agrees as he closes the doors. "Well, then. Close down the gravitic anomaliser, fire up the helmic regulator. And finally, the hand brake. Ready?" "No." SpongeBob disagrees. "Off we go then." The Doctor says as the Tardis dematerializes with a big jolt. They hold on for dear life. "Blimey, it's really bumpy." SpongeBob complains. "Welcome aboard, SpongeBob SquarePants." The Doctor welcomes him "It's my own pleasure, Doctor." SpongeBob says as the Tardis ends up travelling through the time vortex as the episode ends.